Mianite: The Third Dimension
by Aggiebear
Summary: The heroes had fallen through the void yet again, and this world is stranger than ever. CaptainSparklez,OMGitsfirefoxx, Syndicate, iiJeriichoii, Waglington, and all the other old characters collide with New realms and Three New Gods in their newest adventure. Takes place immediately after season 2.
1. Prologue: New Realm

**Jordan's POV**

 _"Jordan"_

 _"My Lady?"_

 _"Not quite, brave one. How long have you been in the void?"_

 _"I don't know, too long I guess."_

I heard crisp clear laughter. _"Your time in the dark will end soon. Sadly, within the last stages of your journey, your friends drifted away from you, and I have lost them. Your first mission will be to find them, I assume."_

 _"Wait, who are you? Where am I going?"_

 _"All good things come to those who wait. And I do mean ALL good things, and your loved ones are very good things, correct?"_

Cold. I was cold. It didn't take me very long to realize I was face down in the snow. I rolled over and stared at the sky. The tips of pine trees touched the thick blanket of clouds. I guess I'm in the snowy mountains.

I sat up and looked around. There were lots of trees and a few wolves in the distance, but sure enough, no people. How far could my friends be? What about the Gods?

I concentrated my thoughts and tried to reach them . _"Hello? Mianite? Dianite? Iani-"_

I stopped myself. Why did I even try? She wouldn't be there. Unless that voice in my head was right. What did she mean by loved ones. She had to mean Ianite and the others. Who else could she mean? None of my other loved ones were in this realm.

Well, either way, I had a lot of people and gods to find. I had better get started.


	2. 1: Death is Strange Here

**Tucker's POV**

 _"Hiya, Buddy."_

 _"Who the hell are you? Mianite?"_

 _"No, I'm just a friend, Jericho. The only one you have at the moment, actually."_

 _"What do you mean? Where's everyone else?"_

 _"They drifted apart from you during the final stages of your fall through the void. You might want to find them."_

 _"Yeah no joke buddy. Any other useful tips for me?"_

 _"Yeah. The Fox is near by. Please save her."_

I woke up in the grass. Everything is sore. How long had I been knocked out? I lifted myself up on my arms and looked around. My surroundings were thick with birch trees. No people. I wonder where-

The voice in my head. Was I dreaming? No, it was a god. But, it said the Fox was near by. Sonja. He had to have meant Sonja. He said I needed to save her. But how long ago was that conversation? I didn't know how long I've been unconscious. What if- No.

"SONJA!" I got up and sprinted through the woods. "SONJA! SONJA!" The voice said she was close right? But in what direction? Who ever that god was could have been more helpful. I weaved through the trees, calling for her. She had to be close. She had to be.

 _Go left._ I stopped. That stupid little-

"Hey dumb ass! Give me some better directions next time! Or do you just enjoy watching me run in circles you little-"

 _I I'm sorry! Really! My power is limited. Hey, I'm helping you now aren't I? Go left. Only a little farther and you can still make it._

I made a sharp left and continued my sprint through the woods. He's being helpful in the worst way possible. "If she dies it's on your hands!"

 _No, it would be on my brother's hands. And that's the last thing we want, believe me._

I ran for a few more panic filled minutes before I reached the edge of the forest. Still no Sonja. Go left he said. Go left go left. Well then where the heck is she?!

 _Please move faster, just a little farther._

This guy is kinda the worst. For all I know this could be a trap. I'm tired of running. There's only an open field out there. But if she's hurt, gods, I just can't take any chances.

I ran on, staring ahead, looking for her. After I entered the open field it didn't take long to find her. She had fallen down a ravine. She looked like she was dripping with blood, and she wasn't moving. Panic continued to fill my chest. No. No she can't. I searched for a way down frantically. Where could I- Waterfall. I could use the waterfall. I dove down the waterfall. The second I hit the bottom I ran towards her. I can't be too late.

I slid down next to her. I finally made it. She had a nasty gash on her forehead, and the rest of her looked so pale. These injuries, this wasn't normal. This realm was different.

I can save her if you choose to use a fraction of her life.

Are you kidding me. "WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN."

"Do you want to save her or not."

Wait. That wasn't in my head. I looked up. A man stood before me. If he wasn't that pain in the ass voice in my head I would have laughed at him. He looked like fricken Paul Bunyan with his beard and axe. He even looked large enough to fit the part.

"What the hell do you think." I retaliated. I didn't even notice I had pulled her into my lap until her blood hit my thighs. "Look I can tell this isn't normal so can you cut the crap and just save her!"

The beard guy smiled and nodded. As he dissolved out of my vision, Sonja's wounds began to fade. She slowly opened her eyes and turned to look at me. "Tucker?"

I pulled her to my chest and held her tightly. " God, Sonja. Don't do that again."

"Where are we, Tucker?"

"I don't know. Some goddamn hell on earth is my best guess." I picked her up and made my way towards the edge of the ravine. I think I saw a cave on my way down to her. "Come on, Sonj, let's go find somewhere safe. Then we're finding our friends.


	3. 2: The Great City

**Tom's POV**

 _"Hello, Thomas."_

 _"Dianite?"_

 _"You wish. He and the other pitiful gods have already been harvested. You are my servant now."_

 _"What?!"_

 _"Kova. Remember the name."_

I woke up on the beach. The sound of the waves filled my ears. I sat up and spit the sand out of my mouth. Well crap that was unpleasant. Where was I, exactly? I stood up and looked around. The sand on the beach quickly turned to gravel and then to stone. The land behind the beach was vast and empty. Real crappy place. Whelp. Better start walking. Where the hell is everyone else?

I walked along the beach, letting my feet sink in with the rising tide. Walking was difficult after falling for so long. And it was also fricken boring.

I had been walking for about thirty minutes before I saw the city. It was Huge, with skyscrapers peaking out behind chimney stacks, as if the entire place had no concept of time. Well, it was better than the beach. I sprinted up to the outer edge of the city and stopped at the wall. Wow, big wall. Bigger gate. It reminded me of the gate on Helgrind's castle, large, open, and only guarded by two absent minded golems. I peered farther up and guards were scrambling around, looking towards the inside of the city and not towards the hansom bastard sneaking into the city

I merged with the people and weaved in and out of the thick crowd. There was a so many people condensed in such a small place, how could I-

Someone grabbed my by the neck of my coat and I was pulled into an ally. "OK. WHAT THE F-"

The figure slapped its hand over my mouth. "Shut up, Tom."

Wait. What the heck?! "Waglington? What are you doing here?"

"Hiding. The people here don't like wizards. The only magic in within the inner city. There's some real social unrest going down."

"Wag, my dearest wizard, QUIT BEING CRYPTIC. WHAT'S GOING ON."

"I'll tell you in the safe house, but we have to hurry."

"What's up with WE having to hurry? I just got here! And I'm not a wizard!"

"That doesn't mean there isn't magic in you. You were practically breathing it in the old dimension."

"Ok, fine. Whatever. It's not like I just hiked here for half an hour. NBD. I'm not salty."

Wag rolled his eyes and motioned for me to follow him. We weaved in and out of ally ways, quickly making our way through the crowds. I wanted to ask where we were going but wag was moving remarkably fast considering how thick the crowds were. We weaved on for a few minutes until we reached the outer wall.

"What are you doing, Wag? This is the edge of the city! They'll see us from the top of the wall!"

Wag smiled. "It's just tall enough for us to be out of sight. Just don't walk too close to me, we'll be easier to see."

He slowly ran his hand over the wall. He paused after a few seconds and pushed. A small opening in the wall swung open and revealed the walls dark interior. "Well," Wag smiled. "After you."


	4. 3: Dimensions

**Ianite's POV**

Jordan. Sparkles. Spark. Now that I was dispersed there was no difference to me now, they were all one and the same to me now. While goddesses cannot die, we can dissolve through dimensions and time. I saw the future of my old friends, my heroes. Danger was coming. I wished I could repay the debt I had in the old world.

Martha had lose Steve, but gained him in the wizard. Mianites followers had lost their God, but remained strong in each other. Dianite was lost in the first world, but was slowly awakening in the chosen Mecha Dianitee. But my dearest Jordan, he lost me, and while he had his friends, it was not enough to restore balance. I had to fix it.

I searched through the dimensions, his worlds, for someone to replace me. The slime? His pet? I went to the moment they first met. The loyal slime was put in a cage of stone to protect himself. As the captain went to mine, I pulled the little cube from that dimension and put him in the newest one. No. Not enough. He needed more to keep balance.

I continued searching. I needed someone with more weight in his life. I slowly became upon the friendship he had formed in the dimension where he first was. Yes. At last, she and Jordan were so similar to Sparklez and I, she was perfect.

I then explored her dimensions, hoping I would find the perfect version to send. Yes. I found her. Erin. Aureylian. Be there for him please.


	5. 4: Goro

**Sonja's POV**

Tucker carried me towards the back of the ravine. I'm still not quite sure what happened, but he wasn't letting me walk on my own. "Tucker, I'm fine."

"No your not." We entered a cave and he se me down near the entrance. "Don't move. I'm finding some coal, maybe some dirt the seal up the back and front, start a fire,"

"Tucker what the hell? Stop babying me! Let me help! Why aren't you letting me help?!"

"Because you were dead, Sonj! Like, actually dead! Just, the blood and me rushing to find you; you weren't coming back and I watched you die and it's not happening again!"

I didn't know what to say. I'm here aren't I? What did he mean I wasn't coming back? I'm here! But, he looked so stressed.

"Fine." I shrugged. "We'll talk about how 'I died' later. I won't try to help. Happy?"

A man emerged from the shadows with a beard and a plaid shirt. "Maybe I can help instead."

Tucker spun around. "Oh look, if it isn't The fat, cynical hipster. Welcome back, _buddy_. Any more useful information for me that isn't useful in the slightest?"

The guy put his hands up. "Look, I tried to help more but I'm being watched. Let me introduce myself, I'm Goro, God of survival."

Tucker just glared. "Yeah that's great nice to meet you now what does that have to do with answers!?"

Goro rolled his eyes. "Just trying to be friendly, geez. Anyway, I get that you don't know what's going on in this particular realm, but neither do I one hundred percent. My brother has taken over the realm and forced my sister and I into hiding, her more so than me. But your bro Dianite explained where you were coming from before, erm, actually I don't really know."

I was so confused. "Do you know Dianite? What about Mianite?" I asked.

He turned to me and smiled. "Oh, hey, it's Foxx! Glad you're alright, girly. Yes, I know them to an extent. They didn't exist here before you came, so I talked to them before they... again, I'm not quite sure. It's quite confusing, really, but I hope that I can assist you even in my current handicapped state. Did I mention my terrible brother?"

"Yes you mentioned." Tucker sighed. "How does that affect us? Just in case you forgot my girlfriend almost died in my arms!"

"Right." He nodded. "Well my brother's name is Kova, God of death. He's kind of a **_hardcore_** dude. Anyway, He took control of how death works in this realm. I used to be in charge before he took over, back when things operated in a way you are more used to. But my grip on my powers weakens by the day. Now, Your Gods and I did some thinking. We think as you fell into this realm, you fell under my brother's rule at the same point. While Tucker, his name is Tucker, right? Ok. While Tucker fell in the forest, he hit the ground very soon after entering the world, and he had less injuries from falling. You, dear Foxx, entered over a ravine, tripling or even quadrupling the damage you took in your fall."

I was almost dead. Tucker was right I had died and some derpy god brought me back. "So any of our friends could be dead right now." I muttered.

I heard Tucker cuss under his breath. Goro nodded solemnly. "I haven't sensed any death, but I couldn't be sure. You see, with his powers conflicting with mine, the one chance he gave everyone at life has been split into pieces, allowing me to bring people back, but it can only happen so many times. I have to be aware of their death, and also, the more I save someone, the harder it is to do it again."

Our Gods are gone and replaced. Any of our friends could be dead. "Can you please find our friends? Please."

Goro looked at me and smiled. "Well, that's the plan isn't it! Ha ha! But first, dear Foxx, Can you please agree to be my champion in this realm. Your old god said that the whole champion thing is great, and I've never appeared to humans before, well there's never been a need; and I don't think that Tucker likes me very much, and I do want to help you, and everybody else, but I need a champion."

I glanced over at Tucker. He shook his head and discreetly gave Goro the finger. I looked back and the big doofus was smiling so wide I could see his teeth through his beard. He really was trying, and Mianite talked with him, probably about me if they really were talking about champions.

"Yeah ok," I shrugged. "As long as you really are helping people."

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Goro laughed. This guy, I swear. I watched Tucker facepalm. "Ok, ok, ok." Goro rambled. He pulled a chest out of his beard, HIS BEARD, and placed it on the ground. "Ok, based off of what Mianite told me, physics work a little different here, so I put some tools in the chest, along with food and blankets. Oh, and don't worry, I'll seal up the cave and get some coal for light, you don't need beds for sleeping, so you should have everything you need. Alright, heroes! Get some sleep, tomorrow we are going to Verge, city of greatness!"


	6. 5:Erin

**Jordan's POV**

I had been walking for about a day, the pleasant voice in my head guiding me the whole way. I mean, she was no Ianite, but she was still nice. _"You never told me your name."_ I projected through thought. She communicated just like the other Gods to my relief.

 _"Oh, oops!"_ she laughed. _"Call me Liri."_

 _"So I assume you are a God. Or I'm going crazy. Both are highly likely."_

She laughed again. _"Yes, I'm a God, but I'm in deep hiding. My brother is hiding too, the oldest in our family has taken over the realm."_

 _"Oh, bummer. Well, once we find my friends, maybe we can help! Y'now, it's kinda what we do, being seasoned heroes and all."_

 _"Yes, sweet Ianite told me of your adventures. Make a right at that big rock, by the way. Anyway, while the old Gods don't exist in this realm, I do hope my brothers and I are enough for you, we don't follow moralities as much as we follow lifestyle ideas, but we are similar enough, I think_. _"_

 _"What do you mean by life-"_ Screaming interrupted my sentence. I looked around for the source, but the rocky wasteland stretched as far as the eye could see. I stood my ground.

 _"There! Behind you!"_ Liri cried. I spun around. A grey snake, at least three times as big as me, was chasing a girl with something green held tightly in her arms. Her red cloak was pulled up over her head and her white dress fluttered behind her.

 _"What are you standing there for?"_ Liri screamed in my head. _"Go save her! Take this and go!"_

An emerald green sword materialized in my hands. What the heck? How did-

 _"GO, YOU STUPID LITTLE SPARKLY BUTT!"_

I took off running towards the screaming girl and the large snake. Her hood had flown off, revealing her bright red hair. For a split second, she glanced up and we made eye contact. She froze. "JORDAN?!"

What was she doing?! "WATCH OUT!" But it was too late. The snake dove and bit her shoulder. She clutched her shoulder and crumbled to the ground. The green thing fell out of her arms and bounced towards me. Holy crap was that Jerry? The snake made a move to grab me with its tail, but I was less distracted than it thought. I dodged the beasts attack and stabbed it's side with my sword. As the monster cringed with pain, I removed my sword and forced the blade to reenter the snake at the base of its skull. It twitched for a few seconds and then lay still. I left the snake and walked over to the red head girl and, oh my god it was Jerry. I little pet hopped around my legs as I knelt down next to the girl who got bit. She was still clutching her shoulder her she got bit. She looked up and stared at me again. "J-Jordan."

"Um...How do you know my name? I mean, more importantly, uh, are you ok?"

She removed her hand, revealing a very swollen bite. Where her clothes were ripped by the teeth, I could see grey spots forming under her skin. "You don't know who I am? Jordan. It's Aurey. Please know who I am. I even brought Jerry! "She kept staring at me with her big green eyes, like I was crazy for not knowing some stranger that came sprinting out nowhere with my beloved pet. "I'm ah, I really am sorry. I, um, I don't know."

She glanced behind me and gasped. I turned around and saw a God. She wore a flowing white dress that contrasting dramatically with her black hair and pure blue eyes.

I smirked. "Liri, I'm guessing. Thanks for showing up. Do I have to give my sword back?"

"The slime blade? No. In another realm it was always yours. I have little strength, but I saved It for this moment. You are Erin as well as Aurey, I'm guessing?"

Aurey nodded. Liri smiled sweetly at her. "Yes, Ianite told me of you before we lost contact. You have little strength left in you, but if you hurry you can still make it to Verge. Go towards the East." She said with a point. "Hurry, half of your heroes' party is already there." And with that Liri dissolved into thin air.

Aurey struggled to her feet. "Well Jordan, let's get moving." She struggled to stand, and I quickly grabbed her arm before she fell over. "Do you need help?" She nodded and she put her arm over my shoulder and I did the same to her. Slowly but surely we walked closer to where Liri said the city was, with Jerry hopping close behind. Our walk was mostly quiet. But every now and then Erin would ask if I suddenly remember her. Sometimes stuff about her would feel familiar, but my answer was always the same. "I'm sorry, really. But I've never met you before."

She seemed really stressed, and eventually she just stopped and stared at me. "Ianite talked to me, ok? She gathered what power she had to pull me out of my realm and into this one. She went on and on how she missed her _champion_ , how similar we were to you and her, how good I would be for you, how she wanted so _badly_ to be with her _champion, CaptainSparkles_ , her sweet _JORDAN_. So she sent me instead! But there's no way you're him! He would know who I am! He...he..." She lost her balance and I caught her again. I didn't know what to say. She was familiar, but I just didn't know her. Her frustration made me want to, more than anything, remember the girl who knew my name.

We walked, or limped, on in silence. After a few more minutes I saw the walls of what I only assumed to be the city of Verge. Thatch roofs and skyscrapers? This city was gonna be weird. Erin was getting slower and slower the closer we were to the gates. I glanced over at her and a chill ran down my spine. The grey splotches had spread and were making their way up her neck and across her cheek. I stopped her to get a better look. "Erin, are you ok?" She was looking really pale. "Actually...I... uh…I..." Her eyes began to roll back in her head and her knees buckled. I picked her up and rushed towards the city gate. _"Liri? A little help?"_ I projected my thoughts, but she wasn't answering. I picked up some speed. "Erin. Erin, come on, just a little further." I could see the gate. Just a little further, just a little faster, just a little-

"JORDAN!"

Wag? He was sticking out of the wall, waving and motioning to me. I turned away from the wall and moved towards him. Why is he in the wall? Wait, Wag. He's magical, could he heal her? Wag opened the wall a little wider and I rushed in.

The air inside the wall was cooler than I expected. The space was surprisingly large and lighted by magic. A large table sat in the center with boxes on it, each one filled to the brim with apples, bread, and other food. Mats were laid out in the corners, and Syndicate was lounging on the one farthest from the door. Wait, Syndicate.

"Tom? You're here too?"

"In the flesh. Who's the girl?"

I set Erin on the table and looked over her neck again. The dots were getting thicker. Erin was still breathing, thank god, but she wasn't moving. "Wag, do you have a spell that could heal her?"

He shrugged. "Maybe. Let me see."

"Oi. Sparkles. I asked you a question. Do you know her or not?"

I was about to answer when I thought of something. M'Lady sent her. Just for me. And she came running. Just for me. I turned to Tom and smiled. "I don't know her, but her name is Erin and I'm pretty sure we've met before."


	7. 6: The Truth

**Tom's POV**

Jordan and Wag talked about magic and snakes and stuff for a little while I sat in the back corner, rubbing my temples. I had this really bad headache that had been going on ever since I got to the city.

Wag returned his hands to his side and sighed. I didn't even notice he was doing magic on that girl Jordan carried in. He actually looked kinda drained. "I'm having trouble solidifying my powers in the new realm." He stated. "It would be good to get some intel about what exactly is going on with her, too."

I jumped up. "Are we finally leaving this stupid hole in the wall? YES! I'm ready to get out of here already!"

Wag rolled his eyes. "Tom, it's been two days, tops. You're fine. Jordan's gonna go he's the one who knows what the monster looked like."

"Um... I could still use some help making my way around the city," Jordan piped up. "I haven't even seen the inside yet."

"Perfect! I'll go with you."

Wag sighed again. "Fine. There's two doors you can take, Jordan. The one where you came in, where you can walk around to the main gate, or the one on the far left wall, there's a whole corridor down there with different doors, you can try your luck guessing which ones closest to the shops and stuff. I'll stay here making more doors and watching Aurey. And, please be careful guys."

Me and Jordan nodded and I followed him out the back door into the hall. We ran in the dark, watching the light seep through the cracks where the doors were. Dang, Wag told me he had made a lot of doors and hallways in the wall, but he sure was busy. After a few minutes of running we stopped to catch our breath. "So, what's up with Wag?" Jordan asked. "He seemed kinda edgy and irritable."

Crap, Wag didn't tell him? "Yeah..." I started. "He fell right in the middle of the city, by the skyscrapers. Apparently he woke up just in time to see Martha carried off by guys in dark colored cloaks. He said they had tons of high tech gear but they still radiated CA-RAZY amounts of powerful magic. He didn't even have a chance to react before they teleported inside the first skyscraper, right on the edge of the rest of the thatched roof city. He snuck around the whole thing and apparently the only way in is by teleporting. Not magical teleporting, he tried. One of the devices the guys had on them must have done it. While he was trying to get in one of the village guys saw him and tried to turn him in, so he made a hole in the giant city wall and hid. He's been making more doors and rooms for a while, ever since I got here."

Jordan stared at his shoes. "Well, dang that sucks. And We haven't heard from anyone else?"

I shook my head. "That's why we're exploring and stuff I guess. In addition to the whole being sick thing your girlfriend's got going on."

Jordan rolled his eyes. "Not my girlfriend. Let's just go through this door here we've ran far enough."

We pushed on the stones lightly and our hands moved through them like they weren't there. All the doors on the outside worked like this, Wag explained everything when he first found me in town, only a few swung open. We walked through the threshold and immediately merged with the crowd. We wandered around for a little while, watching people converse and scramble around like ants.

We walked around for about an hour, talking to people and reading in a small library (Jordan's dumb idea). The thing was called a rock snake, and apparently they haven't been around in a while, like some god killed them all or something. People kept listing of side effects of bites but their voices faded into white noise as my headache got worse. What the hell did I land on my head or something?!

I had to sit down. Where were we again? Right, that general store by the- Oh my God the door in the wall. Pain scorched down to my neck. "Jordan!" I shouted. HE thanked whoever he was talking to and came over. "What now Tom. Why do you have to be so loud we're goi- oh my god Tom your face." His annoyance quickly turned to concern. What the hell was he talking about?

"Step aside, young man." A voice came from above. Two people dresses in cloaks stood above me. Jordan grabbed my shoulder but one of the cloaked people quickly thrust him aside. The people in the shop had gone silent, or at least I couldn't hear them. My head got worse the closer the two cloaked people got to me. "You have his glow. I knew I sensed his glow." One whispered through the pain. "Mine." and a perfectly manicured finger touched my temples. The whole world vanished.


	8. 7: Reunited

**Sonja's POV**

After Goro set up the cave as a living space (complete with a small vase of flowers, I might add) he wished us goodnight and vanished.

Tucker and I ate in silence out of the beard chest, which was awkward but at least it was stocked with bread, pork, and apples.

Eventually we both drifted over to the cave wall , sat down and wrapped one of the blankets around us. More silence.

I was the first to break the ice. "So... I haven't seen any civilization, so it'll be cool to see this Verge place."

No response. "Tucker are you ok?"

He turned to look at me. "I just don't trust this Goro guy. He helpful in the worst way. What if he's just a giant drag on us while we look for everyone else?"

"Tucker you wouldn't have found me without him. He's trying his hardest to care but it doesn't look like he interacts much with people. Besides, what if there's, I don't know, giant monsters out there or something. He knows the lay of the land. We need him."

Tucker sighed. "Screw you and your positive attitude."

I smirk. " You _wish_ you could screw me and my positive attitude."

He laughs a little and puts his arm around me. I put my head on his shoulder and tried to suck up as much of his warmth and comfort as I could. By tomorrow morning, all of this would be gone, and we would both be thrown into the giant crap storm that awaited us in the outside world.

Goro woke us up bright and early and gave Tucker and I two giant backpacks full of more food and we were on our way. We talked a little on the way there about Ruxomar and then Mianite the realm, not the God, and Goro was fascinated. "I always had to stay here, keeping watch over the people of Verge and keeping the balance between my siblings." he kept saying. "What I wouldn't _give_ to go dimension hopping like you fancy heroes!"

I held Tucker's hand while we walked. The scenery was beautiful. Birch trees faded to fields of rolling flowers and the very air seemed to be singing. "Won't be long now!" Goro called. "We're reaching the bluffs surrounding the city!"

Yeah, those weren't as nice. The rolling hills melted away into harsh gray stone with large rocky spires dotting the landscape. After a little walking we came across one that had toppled over. It looked tainted, too, with purple goo oozing out of rocky pores. Goro put his large arm in front of Tucker and I. "Stop. It's a rock snake."

"Rock snake?" Tucker repeated, but Goro wasn't listening. He inched towards the snake and i realized that it was blood, not taint, covering its body.

"Don't get anywhere near it," Goro commanded. "The Neurosites are still alive."

"Wait what?" Tucker asked, slowly maneuvering around the corpse while eyeing it cautiously.

"So here's the deal." Goro began. "These massive snakes used to be everywhere, but I killed all of them, or so I thought. They have Neurosites that live in their bodies in their venom. The snake bites its prey, Neurosites go straight for the brain, weakening the prey. Then the snake eats the flesh, those dang Neurosites eat the brain and nerves, and that's that. But somebody killed this one, and that's never happened before."

"Probably Tom." I shrugged. "We all landed in a close radius right? Like me and Tucker. Makes sense that Tom would wake up in a strange new place and automatically get in a fight."

"Your friend is violent?" Goro asked.

Tucker laughed. "Violent is an understatement. Try ballsy maniac."

"Well then, we need to reach your friend before the twin servants do." Goro said gravely.

I was about to ask who he meant when I noticed something on the horizon. Skyscrapers. And... Thatched roofs? This had to be Verge, but Goro didn't say anything about its... timeless-ness.

Goro grinned and picked Tucker up by the backpack. "Woah man, what do you think you're doing?"

Goro just laughed and picked me up too. "I've been waiting to do this!" He cheered. "I've been saving divine energy for this very moment!" And with that we were off. Levatating? Teleporting? I don't know, but it was fast and in the air, a cloud of dust trailing behind us.

Tucker put out his arms and cheered. "WOOOO HOOO! Oh, waitwaitwait, We're soaaaring! Flyyying!"

I laughed. "There's not a star. In. HEAVEN THAT WE CAN'T REACH!" We were singing together, just being happy and it felt great. Goro seemed confused but it didn't look like he minded, he was just happy we were happy.

We reached the wall and slowed down. Goro dropped us and panted a little. "I'm drained." He gasped. "I'm gonna vanish for a little while, get my strength back, you guys can find your friends with out me right?" We assured him we would be fine, multiple times, and then he disappeared into this air, going away to wherever tired gods go.

Tucker and I walked along the outer wall, looking for the entrance. We had arrived on the opposite side of the city, apparently. We didn't walk for very long when a hand reached out of the wall and waved. We stopped and stared at it. There wasn't a hole in the wall, where was it coming from? Then a hooded head popped out, Waglington.

"WAG!" Tucker and I cheered. High fives and hugs all around. "Have you seen anyone else?" I asked hurriedly.

His mood dropped. "Yes, but not everyone I've seen is with us. Jordan and Erin, some girl he found, are back at home base. Martha is captured, Tom is kidnapped by the leaders of the entire city, and I have no idea where Mot, Andor, Devisor, or any of the gods are."

"Well that sucks." Tucker said. "Can you lead us back to home base? Do we have a home base? Oh, and when do we eat?"

Wag seemed to lighten a little. "You guys being normal helps me more than I can explain. Come on, we can eat now if you want. Stay close and follow me, through the wall. Everything has been prepped for your arrival, assuming you were alive, of course. Gods I'm glad your alive."

 **I was thinking about writing some one shots, but like, long one shots, idk... NEW CHAPTER LATER TODAY. OR TOMORROW. One of those. Bye!**


	9. 8: Learning New Things

p data-p-id="358f00c7b92d3b4709c19c0571458839"strongTucker's POV/strong/p  
p data-p-id="0fc85459027fe4b72ac6897875f2e7d8"I followed Wag through the wall,em the wall/em emof all things /em(I had just begun processing; wait what we just got here how are there already holes in the wall just for us?)and into a dark hallway. "Jordan and I redid the base," Wag mentioned as he ran. "So make sure to enjoy every little detail."/p  
p data-p-id="3d996680f4d4b58ddf367eb41e55c7eb"We made a few quick turns and walked through another wall. We were in the base, and I was amazed. I didn't know how it looked before, but it looked pretty awesome now. It was a medium sized room with a table in the center, chairs haphazardly strewn about around it. Hammocks hung off one of the far walls, rope ladder included for easy 'top bunk' access. There was a door, an actual door, in the back corner, with a sign above it printed, emMake like the knobs you are and knock/em, which suited the bathroom very nicely. The rest of the walls were covered in shelves and bookcases, all of which were mostly empty and a large torch chandelier hung from the celing. /p  
p data-p-id="cb6b25962934c1ee42ca4418939d52ae""Um. How long had you guys been here?" Sonja asked. /p  
p data-p-id="b0152f2b26335701de2b98f66ff0570f""Not long, actually, I'm just an amazing interior decorator." Jordan grinned from the back. We all hugged, even Wag who had been very well hugged already. They were alive./p  
p data-p-id="c0758cd5d700215856bbd5e9c1cb951a""We have alot to talk about." I mentioned from the center of the group hug. We all broke off as the mood got more serious. Sonja opened her mouth to say something but was interupted by a scream. Jordan immediatly rushed over to the hammocks. I hadn;'t even noticed that someone was in one of them. "Is that Marth- oh, right. Sorry Wag."/p  
p data-p-id="4f24c8455f1ddb1c611fd3e38506c01e"Waglington nodded. "That's Erin. She got bit by a rock snake. We asked around town for information but they weren't much help. She's in a coma and cries and screams almost nonstop. Jordans the only one who can calm her down, and it makes sence, considering he's the one who killed the snake."/p  
p data-p-id="ad9bef877d6e25341562157a22f1a851""We saw it!" I said excitedly. "Wow, Jordan did a good job we thought it was Tom."/p  
p data-p-id="b7cb301f79d077ce69a0d6a79e395860"Jordan looked up and grinned. "Thanks. Liri helped."/p  
p data-p-id="6403d5ce5ace8aa4f0ad7eaa4b88fb7d""One of the other Gods." Sonja said. "So that leaves one we haven't met yet."/p  
p data-p-id="d8eaf7591f5fd56fb9ae912793fa7d27""Right." Wag said. "And the Gods we emhave /emmet are still missing. I did some undercover research and found out some interesting stuff. Jordan, if you would join us around the table?"/p  
p data-p-id="7dcc30ccdf60aeb4efb7a9775d710982"Sparklez left his position next to Erin's hammock and took a seat in the chair next to me. Wag cleared his throat and started talking./p  
p data-p-id="f6b560b1680fa572bf1db28c1568b7f6""Ok, so everyone that's gifted in magic or that is technologically inclined either works for the government or is held in prison. That means the actual citizens are outdated and magic-less. The dictators of this place are called simply 'The Twins' and they were the ones who wanted all the advancement to themselves. That's why I was hunted and Martha was captured. Just walking around is enough to prove all that we did in the old world and make us a target. Jordan said that the people who took Tom had to be them, but why they came specifically without the help from one of their goons is a mystery. How Erin fits in I don't know. And I still don't know what happened to the gods."/p  
p data-p-id="7f209c5ceb75b01c3fcfe6e2ef36b43c"I raise my hand slightly. "Maybe Sonj and I can help?" I explained how we met Goro and how he had met the other gods, and then how they just seemed to vanish. Then we told them about the neurosites, what we knew about them at least. Everyone was quiet, processing the new information. No body knew what was going on, and more of our tiny group was disappearing by the day. "Whelp!" I exclaimed. "Glad all the confusion is out on the table!" br /Jordan coughed a little at his corner of the table. "Ianite's alive. She met with Erin, that's how she and Jerry got here." He muttered. Jerry? Jordan removed the slime from his lap and put him on the table. Jerry seemed to hop around and look at each of us individually, like he was presenting himself and wanted everyone to get a good look. Wow. That slime was smart and kinda showy, just like his adoptive /"Ok. One weird and impossible problem at a time." Wag said, standing up. "The only thing we have complete control over right now is Aurey. She has some kind of neurological poisoning, right Tucker? So what do we do to kill, neurosites? That's what their called right?"br /"You are correct, my fine wizard friend." A voice called from behind me. A large hand clapped down on my shoulder. "Hey buddy."br /I give a little sigh. "Hi Goro."br /Goro laughed. "Hello people! I'm here to help, and it looks like you're gonna need it."/p 


	10. 9: The Dark

**Erin's POV**

It was dark and it was everywhere. I couldn't see. I couldn't think. I only felt fear. How long have I been here? Too long. My freedom to move came and went, sometimes I ran and sometimes I fell. It didn't matter anyway, I wasn't going anywhere.

I would scream for help, but my voice wouldn't work. I shouted out names, prayers, hopeless noises. They did nothing.

I felt myself stop. What's the point. i might as well stay in the dark. Yes, the dark wasn't so bad. When did I get down on my knees? I guess it didn't matter. I felt myself fall to the floor. Yes. I was drowsy. The fear was still there, but it was old. I almost enjoyed slipping away.

I felt something on my arm before I... what was I doing? What was on my arm? I held it close to my face and squinted. Nothing. But it was warm, I felt it. It was moving, up and down, like someone was...rubbing my arm...

"Co...n...ry" a voice broke the silence that had been ever present. It was familiar... I had forgotten about voices...

"Com...on..ury" It was becoming more clear. _Jordan?_ I tried to say, but all that came out of my mouth was senseless moaning. I felt my strength returning, everything was becoming more clear. The more I thought the brighter things were. Ianite sent me for Jordan. He saved my life. Brighter and brighter. He didn't know who I was. I had Jerry.

I sat up straight, screaming. I was so disoriented. Someone was gripping my arm. It was bright. Someone was saying my name. I blinked and whimpered. I concentrated on focusing and the room came into view. I was in a hammock. Jordan had a death grip on my arm. People were staring at me from a table behind him. I was breathing heavy.

"Jordan what happened to me." I whispered. "Who are these people."

Jordan exhaled and gave me a weak smile. "Their friends, Aurey. Their, heh. Oh my god you almost died. Oh that was terrifying. The screaming , and the crying, and, and watching you cry. Your pulse slowing down was...death is scary."

I stared at him. I was still processing when on of the largest guys in the room walked over to my bed side. He bent down by my bed, er, hammock side, and smiled through his beard. "You were bit by a rock snake, my dear. It's ok, I healed you just in time. Now you need rest. "

No. I got all the rest I needed. I just got out of my own unconscious hell and I wasn't going to risk going back in. I swung my legs around and stood up. My head started spinning immediately and my legs collapsed. The bearded guy picked me up and put me back in my hammock. Jordan took my hand and rubbed it with his thumb. I was feeling sleepy. "I don't want to.." I muttered through my sudden exhaustion. Something in his giant face told me I would be ok. My eyes closed and the world vanished once again.


	11. 10: The Great Kova

Tom's POV

My vision was gone and I couldn't move, but I heard and felt everything. Something was lifting me up, I felt that lady's nails trace my cheekbones. Jordan was shouting. His voice faded as I moved. Where was I going.

I had been moving for a while when I could finally open my eyes. Giant pillars touched the domed ceiling. The whole room was the color of nether tiles swirled in an intricate pattern all across the floor. Except for the far side of the room with the door, large cylinders lined the walls, each one filled with ever-moving fog. In the middle of the room, there were two red couches. I was on one of them, and on the other, dear sweet lord.

On one side a woman sat with her long black dress draped across her crossed legs. She had so much makeup on you couldn't even tell if she was pretty naturally or not. And her hair, like honestly what the crap it was every color at once, rippling and shimmering with every color of the rainbow.

I blinked a couple times and she smiled at me. "Hello dear, I'm Pyrite. Welcome home. I'll go fetch my brother, Ramadon."

Wat. What is going on?! I stumbled up to follow her but the door was already closed behind her and my head was throbbing again. I stopped trying to fight the pain and it subsided. Huh. Why hadn't that worked before?

I turned my newly restored energy and attention to the cylinders. The fog inside each one looked pretty much the same, except for color. The blood red one caught my attention. I moved towards it and the fog started moving faster. I hesitantly touched the glass.

Everything happened at once. The fog condensed around my finger and my head screamed in pain. A familiar voice said my name, was that-

A beefy hand pulled me away. The cylinder and my head returned to normal. The hand was still on my shoulder though. I glanced over my shoulder. A short little fat guy with side burns and a goatee stood behind me defiantly. "Please do not touch, young man."

I stepped back and stared at him. His eyes were like that girl's hair, always rippling and changing color, like they couldn't decide what color they would be today.

"Ramadon," Pyrite said. "Leave him alone. Is that any way to welcome our guest?"

"Look, not that I, uh, can I just," I stuttered. "Can someone tell me what the HELL IS GOING ON."

"Well I was trying, dear." Pyrite frowned. "You just had to go and touch Dianite I."

I froze. "What did you just say about Dianite?"

She laughed. "We thought you would like to see the quintessence room first," she took Ramadon's hand. "Isn't it beautiful? Please take your time, I want you to see _everything_. Make sure to read every label. We have worked very hard."

I stood dumbfounded for a few seconds before turning back towards the wall. Down by my feet, a small label displayed _Dianite- Ianaria._  
One tube down was a maroon color and a near identical label proclaimed _Dianite- Ruxomor._  
I hadn't even noticed the labels, or the patterns. Sky blue for one Mianite, cloudy grey for the other. The largest on by far was a deep royal purple color. _Ianite- complete._ My heart broke for Jordan. What does complete mean? There were so many more, but when I saw a lavender tube labeled _Martha_ and a chocolate brown one with _Andor_ on it I had had enough.

I looked over at Pyrite and Ramadon. They were both smiling. It felt like there was a rock in my stomach. "You're gonna put me in one of those." I said, pointing. "That's why you brought me here. You're gonna reduce me and my friends to quintessence and you're gonna start with me."

They laughed at me. "No, silly, we wouldn't do that." Pyrite giggled. "The quintessence tubes are only for magical and intelligent people _against_ the lord, you were chosen for a reason."

"Kova." I muttered.

"YES! Yes, very good. He has already been sharing with you. When you fully accept him, you will be able to speak to my brother and I just by thinking, and you'll always know where we are! Isn't that great?" Pyrite squealed.

"I..no...No. I won't 'fully accept' anyone into my head."

"Yes you will." Said Ramadon. "The lord chose you for the third executer, you must follow Kova."

"It's not like Dianite won't still be your God, dear. You just get, benefits." Pyrite purred. "For example, you killed your God in the first world, we know because we can read your world's histories through the quintessence. Well not us, not even Kova, just our worlds historian. Anyway, you killed him so you already are the perfect candidate. You will be the weapons master, our high general, our third executer."

The more they talked, the more confused I was. They knew world historian. They wanted me to lead their army. I stood firm. "No. I won't do it. I'm not leading your army. I'm not becoming your...executioner, or whatever. I'm leaving."

Ramadon and Pyrite glanced at each other and laughed. "No you are not." Ramadon said firmly. "Unless you want you and your friends to meet a permanent death. We have mastered two sacred arts individually, my sister and I, we need someone to study the third. So here's the deal, Thomas, we already gathered a small percentage of your quintessence while we brought you here, so now we can find your friends through our world's historian. Join us, serve your God in every one of his forms, be Kova's grand general. Or, we take your friends for spare quintessence and force you to work with us. Your choice."

 **So school has kicked my ass severely. Sorry. I've been forced to do all my writing in the car and it hurts me. This chapter is kinda bad but it gives you most of the info you need for everything else. Oh and if anyone knows where I can get a better cover message me! Thanks guys.**


	12. 11: Diane

**Sonja's POV**

Tom had been gone for a week now. Erin was mostly recovered, but she still stayed in her hammock for the most part. Or, y'know, next to Jordan. familiarity, I get it, but it's not like she doesn't know everyone else by now. Goro came and left frequently. Something was wrong with Liri, and Goro was frantically trying to watch us and find his sister at the same time. He means well, but I can tell he's getting the better of himself. And everyone else? Well tiem reester in all it's glory has done nothing. Zip. Zilch. Nada. It's time for a change.

"I'm heading out today." I announced, slinging a food pack over my shoulder. Tucker was sitting at the table, eating an apple. He almost choked on it. "What? No. Not without me you're not." He was still a little antsy after the whole I-Almost-Died thing.

"Tucker, would you accept me as a substitute?" Wag called. "I want some more books for our sad, sad little bookshelf."

Tucker rolled his eyes. "We don't need books. We need safety. No dice you guys."

I sat on the table and kicked my feet. "I want to leave for a bit, Wag wants books, you want a bigger stick up you're ass. I get it, we all have our needs."

Tucker stood up. "Not funny. Forgive me for caring about you."

I kissed his nose. "Poor little mad baby. I'll be fine, promise."

Eye contact was key. I counted to three and smiled at him sweetly. He moaned and sat back down, pulling his cap over his eyes. "If you guys are gone for more than one f-ing hour I'm jumping off the wall."

Wag and I were gone. With his hood safely disguising his identity, all we had to worry about was his strong magical essence, which was totally something we could solve 0 problem. Ugh. We had maybe 30 minutes.

We stepped into the library and pulled books off the shelves. Wag slyly slid them into his cloak, hoping we could get away without talking to anyone, even the librarian. We were almost out the door when a knife blade slid out of no where and landed up against Wag's throat. I was about to shout when I remembered how we were practically criminals, and spoke to Wag's captor instead. "What did we ever do to you?"

She smiled mostly with her red brown eyes, which were so vibrant that you can even see them through the mess of long brown bangs that covered half of her face down to her nose. "Surely you know about the reward those twin dictators are offering for you're asses, especially Mr. Party Tricks over here," she said, twisting her knife on Wag's neck. "Just because everyone else missed you, that doesn't mean I will too. Sucks for you."

I held up my hand slowly. "We know about the magic shortage here, and we'er trying to help, but we can't do that if you kill him or turn him in."

She smirked. "Ok 1.) I can't kill him or I lose the quintessence, obviously and 2.) Who said you could actually help?"

"We follow gods from across the realms, including this one." Wag breathed, talking for the first time since he was attacked. "We have godly power on our side."

I heard her gasp. "What gods?" She said, applying pressure to the knife. Wag winced. I started rambling off names. "Um, Ianite, Mianite, Goro, Dianite... um... Li-"

The knife disappeared. Wag exhaled and dropped to his knees.

"I'm Diane." The girl said at last. " And that Dianite bastard has something that belongs to me. I'm helping you from now on and you don't have a choice until I get what I need back."

I took a step back and Wag took a step forward, confronting Diane. "As if we could trust you just like that."

Diane crossed her arms. "I'm just as much of a criminal as you are, . I have no friends, nowhere to go and nothing to hide, and I mean that literally, those freaks in the inner city took a solid 3/4s of what made me _me._ Now here's the deal, I have information you will need without a doubt if you really wanna change things around here, and I have a grudge to settle. All you have to do is trust me."

"No." I said speaking up. "That's not good enough." I pulled a vial of purple liquid from my pocket. "Do you know what this is?"

"Sonja what the hell how did you get rock snake venom?" Wag stared at the vial with disbelief.

"This isn't the first time I've been bored recently, ok? So I took a little trip, big deal, the pay off was great. And useful. So Diane," I said, turning to her. "Do what we need and take your revenge, but if you double cross us this goes into your system, I'll make sure of it. I'm sure there are plenty of people willing to poison you, city officials perhaps, if you really are the criminal you say you are. So what'll it be?"

Diane was silent. Finally she looked at me and smirked. "Deal" she said, sticking out her hand.

When Wag, Diane and I got back everyone froze. Jordan made a move for his slime sword and Tucker made a move for me, first out of protection, and then out of rage. Wag sat them both down next to Erin, who had simply been staring from the table the whole time, and explained (well, except the venom, Wag and I kept that a secret). At the end Jordan chuckled. "I can't believe you guys got mugged at a god damn library."

Tucker tried to ask Diane more questions but she simply gave him the finger and climbed into a hammock which she claimed as her own. She was one of us now, and I just hoped I made the right choice.

 **For those of y'all who care: I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I let school and my own personal problems get ahead of me. Before anyone becomes to involved in the story, I feel like I should mention I struggle with depression and there are days when I want to write and can't because of my lack of energy. That's no excuse, but it is a significant figure none the less. Thank you for you're support. It really does mean the world.**


	13. 12: Gone Rouge

**Jordan's POV**

Liri was in my dreams that night. Faint, light, hard to comprehend. Something about quintessence, Kova, Tom, then she was gone. I woke up in a cold sweat. Tom was the first one to welcome me to Mianite, and through all the shenanigans he still managed to always be there for me. Then I let him down. Some friend I turned out to be.

I rubbed my face with my hands and rolled over in my hammock. Light shined through my fingers. I focused a little and saw a figure crouched over a torch and curled up by the bookshelf. Diane. I slowly crept out of bed and over to the bookshelf. "Whatcha doin?" I whispered. Diane looked up with a jolt. "None of your business."

I sat down. "So, because you're with us now, sleeping in our hammocks and eating our food, it kinda is. It's ok, you can trust me."

She sighed and ran her finger around the books pages in big, lazy circles. "I'm looking up Dianite. My knowledge is limited, and you guys brought at least three books from the other realms with you, so I was hoping to do some learning."

"Thank Wag for that. Why Dianite? How did you even know about him?"

Silence. Maybe I pushed her too far. I mumbled an apology and started to stand when she grabed my arm and yanked me back to the floor. "I lost my memories." She whispered. She was almost inaudible. "I lost them and it's Dianite's fault."

I hesitated. "I know what that's like," I told her, glancing over at Aurey's hammock. "We'll help you get them back when we find Dianite, and besides, the one that came with us to this realm doesn't sound like the kinda guy to steal memories, it must have been a mistake."

Diane sat for a moment, then blew out the torch. I forgot about the nodes Wag had left on the ceiling for a faint night light until they were the only things I could see. "Thanks Jordan. Goodnight." I heard Diane make her way back to her hammock seamlessly.

I smiled to myself. I had done a good thing. Hopefully, tomorrow we would go and rescue Tom. I got up and slowly began to creep my way back to my hammock. Then I tripped on a chair. I heard Diane giggle. "Who was that?" Sonja asked groggily.

"Jordan." Diane whispered.

Wow. WOW. "Rat me out why don't you." I mumbled as crawled into the hammock.

"What the HELL Jordan." Tucker moaned.

" I..um...Midnight snack." I mumbled again.

Diane laughed harder.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tomorrow everyone rolled out of bed and got ready. We were under prepared astonishingly, until Goro showed. Everyone was given weapons, either a bow or sword, except for Wag, who not only had his magic but apparently everyone else's (Because he was the most magical power in the group he attracted all of it off of us 'unskilled in the art'. His words not mine) and me, who had the slime sword.

I tucked Jerry into my hammock and rubbed his slimy head. "I'll be back soon bud."

Then we were off. Me, Wag, Erin, Sonja, Tucker, Diane, and, in spirit, Goro. He was too weak to come with us after supplying us with what we would need, plus he was way too recognizable anyway. We went sprinting through the walls, narrow corridor after narrow corridor. Wag sure did have a lot of free time. We made it near the center of town and Wag carefully escorted us out into the open. "Be safe," he said. "Not even Martha could beat them." We all rushed out in a group and hugged the wall of the nearest skyscraper. "Ok Diane," Sonja said, glancing down the ow of heroes towards her. "You're our guide. Now what?"

Diane nodded. " First we need to..." She froze, her face filling with terror.

"Daine what's wrong." Tucker said, gritting his teeth.

"Ramadon. My quintessence. No. No no no, we need to run he's already found us we nee-"

We were on a platform. Wind rushed through my ears and the air was suddenly quite were on the roof. A short little man with rippling eyes ( I didn't know they could do that until I saw this guy I mean really how can the be so many different colors at once?!) stood in front of us. "Isn't this flat roof convenient? Perfect for fighting, is it not. Ha ha, thank you my dearest Diane, my sweet little _reject_."

"Diane what did you do?" Wag shouted.

"You made a deal!" Sonja screamed.

Diane was shocked. "Guys I couldn't, I just, I'm so sorry." She was crying.

"None of that now!" Ramadon shouted. He pushed his hands down in front of him. Diane collapsed through the floor. "Don't worry," Ramadon chuckled. "I always treat my rejects with the greatest of care, like that one girl that could have been a goddess, if she only had the guts."

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MARTHA." Wag thundered, magic wafting off of him.

Ramadon laughed. "There he is! My worthy opponent. Clearly you know quite a bit of physical magic, But it is also quite clear that's all you silly little realm hoppers know. My sister will be quite a treat."

"What about Tom." Tucker shouted. "Where's Tom?"

"YOU MEAN MECHA DIANITE." A voice thundered from below. Tom erupted from the floor which quickly mended itself again, allowing Tom to stand. He was a monster. His skin was tinted red, and his hair was a tangled mess. His eyes bulged out of his head and his smile twisted unaturally on his face like someone stuck it there by accident. And his fingernails, they were long like claws, and they rippled with color like Ramadon's eyes. Tom what happened to you.

A woman emerged from behind tom with rippling hair. I was sensing a trend. "Pyrite. Ramadon. LET'S GET ON WITH IT THEN!" Tom shouted. A scythe materialized in his hand and he dove for me. "Tom's gone rouge!" I shouted as I dove to the left.

"This was a pain last time _without_ the demon steroids thank you very much." Sonja complained, dodging another one of Tom's attacks. "Tucker and Erin are preoccupied with fools gold over there, I'm with you sparkly bum."

I nodded and made a dive for Tom's legs with my sword. He blocked me effortlessly. "I don't wanna hurt you Tom!' I shouted, blocking a scythe that got _way_ too close for comfort. "The feelin' AIN'T MUTUAL." Tom cackled, swinging at me again. Sonja fired an arrow at him, it bounced off. I heard Wag scream in the background. I glanced away, Tucker was staring at Pyrite, swaying numbly. Erin was shaking him, shouting something. Pyrite was laughing. Sonja yelped. I spun around, Tom had her pinned.

"Tom, we're friends, don't do this." She pleaded. Tom giggled and hit her head with the butt of his scythe. Her eyes rolled back and she was pushed through the floor, limply falling into the dark and out of sight as the floor mended itself once more.

Rage surged through me. They would never hurt one of my friends ever again. I stanced myself for battle, only Erin remained, trapped in between Ramadon and Tom. "Jordan help!" She screamed. I started running sword drawn. The wind blew and my vision blurred. Tom and Ramadon were gone, Erin stood alone. "You saved me." She grinned. I felt myself slowing down. But I hadn't done any, anyth- Wait. Had she always been this pretty? She stared at me intently, like I could give her the world, and she could do the same for me. She _was_ gorgeous, how had I never noticed? I kept walking slowly. She had amazing eyes. I could stare at them forever. When did I drop my sword? I didn't matter, now I could reach for her with both arms. She let me hold her. She loved me and I loved her, That's all that mattered. "You're my favorite." She muttered with a voice that... wasn't... Erin's...

I let her go. Where was I? I didn't know anymore, all I could see were those beautiful, rippling eyes. I felt drowsy. My head was filled with fog. Someone was shouting my name, how long have I been on my knees? The eyes bent down and smiled at me. "I might keep you as a pet, love."

Someone tacked me from the side, and I broke eye contact with Pyrite. My thinking was speeding up, and my vision clarified. Erin was over me, crying. She spoke to me through her tears, "They made me watch. I tried to tell you it wasn't real but you couldn't hear me. I couldn't do-" Suddenly she was gone, I think Tom had her slung over his shoulder, she was shouting my name again. I tried to sit up but my head was a stone.

Pyrite appeared above me, her multi colored hair gracing my face. "Ramadon says I must finish you the boring way." She said, bottom lip out in a pout. She traced her fingers over my cheekbones down to my chin, then from the top of my forehead to the tip of my nose. I tried to pray to Liri, Goro, anyone, but by the time Pyrite was done with her spell, my consciousness took my prayers with it into the dark abyss of sleep.

 **And that, dear readers, is the chapter that this entire story stemmed off of. Hope I wrote well enough to do it justice. :P See y'all soon!**


	14. 13: Jailbirds

**Tucker's POV**

I woke up in a jail cell. What happened? I was running towards Sonja then...

My head hurt. I rubbed my temples. I glared at the cell across from me. It was empty. I slowly rolled across the wall I had been leaning on until my back was pressed against it and I was looking into the cell next to me. It was Sonja and Erin, both of them were sprawled out in bizarre positions on the floor, and they weren't moving. My breathing was suddenly heavy. What if-

Jordan moaned, interrupting my thoughts. I hadn't even noticed him in the far corner. "Some... rescue mission this was eh?" I said, forcing the words out. Jordan wasn't talking, he just stared up at the ceiling from his limp position on the floor. He tried to sit up but he couldn't. He cussed and settled for rolling over on his side to face me. "That... wasn't Erin..." he said while having as much trouble as I did.

"Yeah no shit." I scoffed back. "I guess we both got duped." Jordan moaned again. Guess we both felt pretty stupid. He finally managed to sit up and rub his head. He glanced over, saw the girls, then turned back to me.

"Where's Wag... and Diane..." He mumbled.

I rolled my eyes. "Who cares where Diane is, screw her. As for Wag, I don't know. He could be in the cell diagonal to us."

Jordan went quiet and stared at his lap. Sonja was my girlfriend, so the illusion made sense. But Jordan...

"Hey man, don't worry about it. That Pyrite chick probably just picked some random girl out of your head and exaggerated her."

Jordan sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "But she was crying... Nevermind. Let's get out of here." He moved to stand and immediately fell again. "Crap."

What did they do to us?! "Get some rest man." There was some muffled complaints but soon Jordan rolled over again and went silent. Right. 3 unconscious heroes. Who knows how many of us were missing. All we had were 2 cells and maybe our gods. Time to get busy on that escape plan.

 **New chapter coming this week! Sorry y'all, but I fell down a hole, met a yellow flower and a goat mom, and it's taken me a while to get out to the surface again. (Side note: would you read an Undertale story?) bye!**


	15. 14: Taking Over

Tom's POV

I don't really remember when Kova "took possession of me" (at least I think that's what they called it), but after that it was like I was watching myself through foggy, warped glass. He had more say in what I did then me. I couldn't think straight. I only thought what he would let me. My arms and legs moved on their own. It was terrifying.

Watching my friends get hurt was worse. I've killed them before, sure. But it had always been temporary. They were never gone for good. But when Kova was in charge of my actions and with death being the way it was, I had no idea if they were alive or dead.

After the battle Pyrite held my hand. "The deed is done, my love." She purred. "My God, you were fantastic." I smiled. It hurt. What if I killed my friends for good?

I found myself wandering. The main hequarters was huge. I found a window a couple floors from the top and looked over the entire city. I could see the towers, the sea of thatched roofs that made the outer city, the wall, and the rocky wasteland beyond. I could feel Kova inside me, but he was dormant. If I died, would he die too?

I heard something down the hall. It was the room that Pyrite and Ramadon first brought me to. The jars glistened in the faint glow of their own quintessence. There was more in there than last time. One of them was definitely bigger, a pink one labeled 'Brianna'. There was some new ones in the back, they said-

Hell no. HELL NO. I got down and stared at Tucker's name in disbelief. Sonja, Wag, Jordan, Erin, they were all here. I felt my rage boiling inside me. This ends now.

I picked up one of the smaller jars, Erin's I think, and smashed it on the floor. Quintessence dissolved into the air. I did it again. And again. And again until all my friends were free. But why stop there?

Most of the other Jars were too big to pick up, but I could make do. I quickly punched the Mianite jars. It took a couple tries, but soon I broke the glass. The Dianite jars went down faster, I knew what I was doing.

By the time I got to Ianite, Kova had taken notice of my actions. Don't do this, he spoke into my head. You will regret your actions. Ianite's quintessence faded before I hit the ground. I moved on to the next one. I kicked it. Don't Kova spoke again. The jar cracked. Next.

One more jar went down. Kova brought me to my knees. I punched a jar with all my strength. quintessence trickled out. Every muscle hurt. It was getting hared to move. I fell into the next jar. If I can't use my strength, I'll use my weight. The jar toppled and shattered. On it's way down it hit another and suddenly the sound was excruciating. I will end you Kova screamed inside my brain. Only one jar broke. The leftovers were cracked at best. My body felt like it was on fire. I could no longer move. I did what I could, I just hoped it was enough. Ramadon grabbed me by the shirt and turned me around to face him. I was limp but he held me up so I could look him in the eye. "Sup, twat?" I said the best I could.

"You have done a bad thing." He growled

"For you maybe."

"Do you not understand how much trouble you're in?"

"Oh I do, but I trust my friends, and my gods, and now that they're free, there's nothing you can do to me tha-"

He punched me. "That's what you think, traitor."


	16. 15: Martha

**Waglington's POV**

I woke surprisingly energized considering I just lost one of the fiercest battles I've ever fought. I stood up quickly. I felt, powerful. What was going on? Why did I have so much magical energy flowing through me? I should be drained from pushing myself so much, Ramadon was a beast.

I glanced around. I was in some sort of metal cube. There was a door, but it looked like enforced iron. The chances of me knocking it down were slim, unless... I was more energized then I realized?

I put my hands on the door and concentrated. Brute strength, even magical strength, didn't look like the answer I needed, but if I could heat the door...

Fiery pulses of magic coursed through me for a couple minutes until the door melted through enough for me to pass. I stared at my work in awe. Never done that before. That door must have been at _least_ one Waglington wide, how did I do that? Oh well, I had some friends to free.

I ran down a hallway of cells like mine, with their dark grey doors clashing with the plain white walls. Nobody else was on this floor. Weird, where was everyone else?

I entered a new hallway. This whole medieval-modern hybrid architecture thing in this tower was throwing me off. The metal doors and florescent lights had been rapidly replaced by course stone bricks and torches. I shook off the shock and kept running. Down some stairs, another hall, more stairs.

I had almost made it to what looked like a exit when I stopped. It... it was Martha. She had her hands extended over her head, palms outstretched. The walls shuddered and glowed around her. She was casting some sort of spell... but that's impossible. Martha was captured. How did she... how could she... she...

She turned around, whatever spell she had been casting completed. When our eyes met she gasped and stumbled. "W-waggles, is that you?" She smiled brightly and ran for me. She was gorgeous and lively, too bad for her that I knew better.

I thrust my arms out in front of me, freezing Martha in place. She looked confused. "Wag... what are you-"

"You can't fool me Pyrite." I said triumphantly. "I know you aren't the real Martha. And now, there's no escape for you." Panic twisted onto _'Martha's'_ face. "Waglington, it's me! It's me I promise you it's me!"

"Like I should believe you." I spat back. Now, what to do with my prisoner?

"Waggles, I can prove it! Um... you have a pet chicken named Kevin! And, and Steve destroyed your house after he got mad at you for talking to me! And then he rebuilt it!"

I rolled my eyes. "Give it up, liar. I already know you can read minds." That's how she beat Tucker and Jordan, by reading their mind and warping into a strong feminine influence. Rage began to boil inside me. Could I burn her while she was inside another spell?

"Pyrite may be powerful," Martha sobbed, tears streaming down her face, "But can she read emotions?"

I paused. I summoned a fireball in my free hand. "Explain yourself, before I burn you she-devil."

She let out another sob. "When, when Steve died, I was worried about you. I was worried about how you would think of me, know that I technically married an alternate version of you, how you would face your new responsibility as a true hero, how you had to give up at least a fraction of your powers. Yes, don't think that I didn't know. But in the end, when Steve passed away, you felt determined to make sure all of the unanswered questions would be resolved and that you would always do your best. And that's why I love you."

My arms fell slack at my sides. Martha collapsed onto the floor. I ran to her. I slid down next to her and wrapped my arms around her. She returned the embrace. "Oh God, Martha..." I muttered, holding her close. How could I have been so stupid?! I held her tighter. My guilt started to sit in my stomach. She was ok physically, but, but...

"I am so sorry." I whispered. "After watching them take you, and after Pyrite did those things... my trust was shattered. Please, love, _please_ forgive me."

Martha held my face and smiled. "It's ok, I probably would have done the same."

I forced a smile. "But I almost hurt you..."

I trailed off. Martha had become focused on something behind her. I turned around. What. WHAT?! I stared in awe. "You're... dead." I said dumbly. The figure nodded. "Please hurry, you're friends need help." She spoke quickly, then started to vanish. "Wait!" I shouted. " Don't leave yet, Jordan misses you!"

But she was already gone. I turned back to Martha. She nodded. "I can explain, but we need to get moving." I stood up shakily. I never met her personally, so how did I know who she was? Martha grabbed me by the hand and pulled me down the hall. "Come on Waggles, things are finally turning around!"


	17. 16: Sister Queens

**Tom's POV**

Ramadon brought me to a cell with white cinder block walls and a metal door. "Reject." He muttered under his breath, tossing me in. "I will come retrieve you soon for your extraction, enjoy your last few hours."

The door was shut, he was gone. I pelted my fists on the wall. My skin and nails had returned to normal, I hadn't even noticed. At least Kova was out of my head.

"They actually got this to work with you." Someone whispered through the wall. I sat up. "Where-"

I was quickly shushed. "Follow my voice."

They were really quiet, whoever they were, but eventually I pressed my ear up against the wall.  
"Who are you." I muttered back.

"Unimportant." The voice replied. "Just know I was the first, and you are the last."

I paused. "Yeah I don't do riddles."

Quiet chuckling. "It's not a riddle. Kova can only be merged with those with godliness inside them. You were Mecha Dianite. You were the perfect target."

I guess that made sense. The transition _would_ probably be easier. Wait... So that meant...

"Pyrite and Ramadon- how?!"

"They are Kova's children. There were two sister queens over this kingdom, one born with immense magical power and one with dizzying and astounding intellect. Kova married the first queen, enchanted by her power, and had two children, twins, which you've had the displeasure of meeting. The other sister queen had three children, myself, a brother, and a sister. After we were all of age, Kova dissolved both queens into quintessence, never to be seen again. Kova made his children divine rulers, and his nieces and nephew were used for testing for a divine weapon."

"Me." I muttered, the truth sinking in.

"Yes, sharing family blood was not enough, and we all suffered. Only my sister escaped without melting away into pure quintessence."

I leaned my head back. This was a lot to take in, especially when it didn't all make sense.

"Your time is coming. Warn my family of our return."

"Wait, if you dissolved into quintessence how are you here?" I asked.

My cell door broke down. Wag and Martha stood facing me, hands outstretched. "Tom!" Wag shouted. "You're back to normal."

I grinned. "Waglington! You magical son of a- MARTHA?!"

She giggled. "Hello Thomas. Ready to go?" I stood up. "Hells yeah! But how-"

"I shall explain when everyone is together again." Martha said calmly. "Is there anyone else on this floor?"

"I don't think there's anyone else with us, but there's someone one cell over that we should save."

"Please!" I heard someone shout. I went back to the wall, but it didn't take long to figure out the voice was coming from the opposite direction. "Please I know her that's my sister let me out. I just want to see her face again."

I left my cell and followed Martha and Wag to the other adjoining cell. Wag made a hole in the solid metal door seamlessly (how wtf?!) and we all looked in. A girl sat inside, tears running down her face. "Diane." Wag growled.

"Please! I'll explain... I never meant... I know that I'm wrong but I need to see her!" She sobbed again.

"No." Wag said firmly. "If it wasn't for you we wouldn't be in this mess."

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be inside with your love regardless." Diane muttered. "And let's not forget your friend being freed of Kova's control." She said, daring a glance at me.

We all stood silently for a moment, minds racing. Then Wag attended to one door and Martha attended to another.

Diane stood shakily and stared at me best she could through the hole in the door without interrupting Martha's work. "I didn't say anything before because until your friends showed up because it didn't matter. Now that I'm out though, thank you. Really."

Both doors clattered to the ground. "Mya!" Diane screamed. She blew past me and Wag, nearly collided with Martha and burst into the newly reopened cell. Everyone followed her in and stood in awe. It was empty.


	18. 17: Tiem Reester Reunited

**So I've been gone... But it's not just life stuff this time; it's story related too. If you care you can read at the end of the chapter but if not I won't bug you with it. Enjoy!**

Sonja's POV

I woke up with a start. For a little while all I could do was stare at the floor and try and control my breathing. Adrenaline and fear were the only things I could process. How long have I been in this cell? What happened during the battle? Where-

A tap on the metal bars behind me snapped me out of my reverie. I spun around and gasped. Tucker looked terrible. His whole face was pale and worn, his clothes were ripped and exhaustion wafted off of him. "Tucker..." I said with disbelief. "What happened to you?"

He smirked and shook his head. "Long story short? Shit happened. Are you ok?"

I nodded uncertainly. "I guess... I've been better." We laughed weakly. It's amazing what you can find funny as your world falls apart.

A loud sound came from down the hall. Tucker and I snapped to attention. Erin awoke to the sound and quickly began to react to waking up like I did. As I turned to tend to her Tucker focused on a moaning Jordan curled up in the corner. "If there's a fight we're gonna need you." Tucker said, shaking him awake.

A mass of people flooded the passageway outside our cells. It took me a minute to realize that it was allies, not enemies. "Holy f- Martha? Tom! How did you, when did you-"

"No time for that." Wag said almost cheerfully as he melted the cell bars. "Ok kiddies, Jail break!"

Me and my fellow jail birds stumbled out of our cells, smiles forming on everyone's faces. "Now, if you don't mind, we need to move." Martha said politely.

"Like, NOW." Diane added harshly. I made eye contact and patted my pocket, where I kept the snake venom vial. Her confidence fell flat off her face and her eyes fell to the floor. I would deal with her later, back home. But for now, she needed to know her place. Behind everyone else.

With our strength unrealistically and rapidly returning, we made quick work of our journey through the prison floor of Kova's base. We would have moved a lot faster if it wasn't for this architectural disgrace of a building. Seriously what am I supposed to call this half-castle half-skyscraper hybrid? Engineer vomit? Anyway, despite the harsh turns and harsher scenery changes from floor to floor, we as a very large unit still made it through without gathering any attention. Actually now that I think about it...

"Does anyone else think that the lack of guards, staff, hell _anyone_ is weird?" I asked as we made our way towards an exit. "Hey, I'm not complaining." Jordan shrugged reaching for the door. Big mistake. The second his hand touched a magic pulse shot him backwards and into the opposite wall. "Dude, get rekt!" Tom laughed and Jordan practically peeled himself off the ground. "Tom." Jordan coughed, regaining his balance. "Screw you man."

"You just _wish_ you could screw me, Sparkly-Pants." Tom replied with a wink.

"Could you NOT be gay for five minutes we are having a crisis here!" Diane shouted. "We're trapped!"

"Don't you know this place well enough to get us out?" Erin asked, arms crossed. "Isn't that why you were our guide in the first place?"

Diane's panic bled through her face. She took a step back, clearly unsure of what to say. "Look I, um, please just hear me out, I know this looks bad for me but I swear that I-"

"Like you did before? When you swore you get us inside? When you swore you would help?" I growled, slowly moving towards Diane. My anger began to bubble. This girl, this traitor, whether it was intentional or not almost got everyone I cared about killed. She would _not_ be making that mistake again.

Wag cleared his throat. I turned to face him. He and Martha had made a hole in the wall, like the other ones around the city. He finished cloaking the entrance and turned to face the group. "Now I'm not saying that I'm not interested in where this is going, because believe me, I am, but what I am saying is wouldn't you rather commit murder in the comfort of your own home, Sonja?" Wag said with a smirk.

I looked around. Everyone looked uncomfortable, especially (and rightly so) Diane. I took a step back and let my anger die down. She'll have rock venom in her throat by morning.

"Right!" Tom screamed. "Come on everyone, Tiem Reester on three!"

His enthusiasm was infectious, just what everyone needed. Everyone, with the exception of Erin and Diane who had no idea what the hell was going on, got together in a circle and put there hands in. "One two three TIIIIIIIIEEEMM RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEESTER!" We shouted, throwing our hands in the air. And with that we ran through Wag's wall door. We were going home.

 **Ok, so I have these rules for myself that basically try to ensure that if anyone that I'm writing about reads my story, they won't feel uncomfortable or awkward and maybe even enjoy themselves. With the ships I have in place in this story so far, sometimes I don't do the best job following these rules already (oops). But now, with Tucker and Sonja broken up, they kinda broke my rules for me. i don't really know what to do here so... I don't know. I'll update sooner next time promise! Bye!**


	19. 18: Godly Blessing

**_Jordan's POV_**

When we all got back to base in the wall, our brains were scattered. Processing what had just happened and trying to get our bearings after the fight was our only objective. Everyone was collapsed somewhere. I was in my hammock, trying to keep my brain from pounding against my skull. Ever since we started heading home, I was getting the worst headache...

"Jordan." Martha said suddenly. I sat up and turned to her. "Yeah Martha what's..." I stopped. Her eyes were a clouded over with a sea green color. Her face was blank and she wobbled on her feet. "Jordan..." she said again, distantly and softly.

"Martha!" Wag shouted he ran over to her and sat her down in a chair at the table. Everyone crowded around, worry and expectation mingling in the air. "Y-yes?" I said hesitantly.

"Jordan, someone is looking for you." Martha whispered. "Someone from another dimension."

I shot a glance at Erin. "Any chance this person is from where you came from?" I asked her. She shook her head, looking concerned. "Not that I can think of. "

"She misses you," Martha continued. "She sends her love and blessing. And knowing what is next for you... allows her to... to..." Martha's eyes clouded over more thickly, all different shaded of blue and green colliding in her unblinking eyes, almost like the sea. Wait, the sea.

"Capsize?" I asked. Martha twitched, and then nodded. "The crew, the crew wishes you luck." Martha exhaled and closed her eyes. Wag gripped her arm. After a tense, silent moment Martha straightened herself and smiled weakly. "I'm ok, Waggles, don't worry about me."

Wag shook his head. "How could you expect me not to worry?" He asked incredulously. "Your eyes, and you couldn't stand, and how long have you been able to speak with the dead?!"

Martha shook her head. "I don't know, but it's kind of this gut feeling that I can't ignore." She suddenly became focused again. "Others are waiting to talk, not just the dead."

We all gathered closer, exchanging worried faces and not daring to say a word. Wag was the most tense, staring at Martha so intensely that I could have sworn that he was almost staring through her. "It's... It's the Gods. All of them. From every realm in this dimension all of them are here, fighting for space. All, except Kova, who is-"

Martha stopped. She covered her mouth rapidly and let out a sob. "What? What is it?" Tucker asked hurriedly. "Kova is drawing power as quintessence from other worlds. As a result, they are all collapsing. Ianaria, Ruxomar, my home, your home, all gone."

"That's why all the Gods are pushed here," Wag said, putting the pieces together. "and that's why Martha can talk to the dead, with the amount of destruction going on, and with the unbalance in this world, the divide of life and death can't be too wide."

"But why only Martha?" Sonja asked. "Why aren't any of us affected?"

Tom raised his eyebrows. "It wouldn't have anything to do with Marthanite, would it?"

"It just might be related, Tom." Wag said, still watching Martha carefully. I glanced up. Diane was sitting alone, in a corner. Her hands were on her head and she was staring at the floor the same way Martha was. I was about to bring it up before Martha screamed. I snapped my attention back to her. she had started to cry. "Martha! Hey, hey what's wrong?!" Wag cried.

Her breath shook. "It's... It's Steve." Wag froze. "It's Steve." Martha repeated. Wag stepped back. Tension filled the air like a thick fog. Wag... Wag didn't know what to do. Martha was lost in her own head, with Wag helpless to watch. It just, I couldn't watch.

I turned my attention towards something I thought I could fix. "Diane," I said slowly, "What is it. Are you being talked to as well, what's going on?"

She glanced up at me, eyes red and bulging from crying. "My memories came back. Just for a moment I was myself again. I knew my name, my sister's name, my brother's name _my family_ , but they're gone again, I'm gone again, I'm gone I'm gone..."

I froze. I didn't... what was I supposed to do? I knew as much as she did, apparently!

Tom saw my distress and ran over. Tom caught on to Diane's mumbling and rapidly sat down beside her, grabbing her arm.

"Hey. Hey! You're not gone. You're not." He reassured her. "I was in Ramadan's quintessence room he saves every single drop, ok? You're not gone. You're-" He hesitated for a moment. "You're gonna be fine. Jordan, a word?"

Tom pulled me away to the back of the room, away from the chaos quickly unfolding. "Bro, this is my fault." He said in a hushed whisper.

I made a face. "What? How?"

Tom cussed under his breath. "Before I was put in the dungeon, before you guys found me, I crushed as many quintessence jars as i could to stick it to Ramadan and Pyrite. I didn't think anything of it, but now, knowing the other realms are gone-"

"Tom you idiot." I said, slamming my palm onto my forehead.

"Now look here, Sparklez I didn't-"

Martha gasped. Tom and I rejoined the group sheepishly, fighting was the last thing we needed.

Martha slowly looked around at the tired, concerned faces filling the room. "Almost all the Gods have chosen a host. They will align with their host to fight Kova. There are a few... a few more are coming. But for now," Martha smiled, grabbing Wag's hand. "For now I must reclaim my role as Marthanite."

"No, No!" Wag shouted, standing up. "No you're not leaving again!"

"Waggles, don't make this harder for you than it needs to-"

"MARTHA. Please. Please..."

Martha stood slowly, and then enveloped Wag in a hug. She whispered something only he could hear, and very slowly, Wag let her go.

Martha stood at attention. "I hope you are ready for the crowned prince's return." She said softly. A glow began to float off her skin. "Until we meet again, everyone."

Light exploded. Someone screamed. My head felt like it was erupting, and yet, in the mist of the chaos, it felt as if I had just released a breath i had been holding for months. After all, my lady had returned.


End file.
